Stay?
by Ambernot
Summary: The Doctor gets pulled into a coma. The coma sends him to the deepest parts of his mind in a world where he has everything he could ever want. He can pull himself out of it, but that means having to leave the world of everything his hearts want, and can never really have. He has already lost so much. Will he pull himself out of it or choose to stay?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I am starting this story because I have this idea and I can't get it out of my head. My other story, MIND TRICKS, is on top of my pority list. Yet, I will ubdate mabey once every week. Please review. This story does not include any Martha hating. _

_..._

**CHAPTURE 1**

DOCTOR POV

The Doctor was ready for the next adventure with Martha. After the whole "Lazarus" thing, he realized that it really was unwise to travel alone. Donna was right, he really needed to have someone. Sure Martha was not Rose... he shook his head at the thought. It was unfair to keep comparing her to Rose, but he really could not help himself. He missed her so much. He forced away the pain that was growing in his hearts and forced a smile at Martha.

"Where do you want to go next. I could take you to the planet of Anic. The most beautiful beaches in the Carnic solar system. Four green suns over looking the planet makes for the best sun rises. Of course, there is always the Planet Jinik. The third great Jacks empire. They have a festival of water. You should see some of the performances in the festival..." He jabbered.

He would of continued, but the monitor lit up. He walked over and read the scream. It was a cry for help. Apparently some illness in the Nartic solar system had been putting millions into comas and no one could find a cure. It could be an adventure.

"Never mind. Looks like we are needed" the Doctor said as he set the location.

"Let me guess." Martha said "Some planets are going to explode unless you save them."

"Not this time." the Doctor responded as he landed the ship.

They stepped out of the doors and entered some kind of room. He shut the doors of the ship. They started walking down a hall way when a blast of cold air hit them. With his Time-Lord biology it was really no big deal, but Martha looked slightly cold. Part of him wanted to offer her his jacket, but he did not want to give off the wrong impression.

"Where are we?" Martha asked "If I knew it was going to be cold I would of gotten a coat."

"A distress signal. People are falling into comas and no one knows why." the Doctor told her

"I thought you were not that kind of Doctor" Martha responded

"I could be if i wanted to." the Doctor replied

Martha rolled her eyes. "Have you ever even been to medical school."

"I have experience." the Doctor said "Besides, you are in medical school."

Martha smiled "I don't think that expands to other planets."

Suddenly two aliens armed with guns walked in front of them. Both were bird like creatures that he knew were native to this planet. Most of the time they were peaceful, so it was surprising to see them armed.

"Calm down." he said "We are here to help." Then he handed over his physic paper.

One looked at it then handed it back "Sorry sir, we did not realize you were working with the emperor."

"What's with all the guns. Your people never result to violence." the Doctor asked

"Times have changed." one of them responded "With people falling into these comas and no explanation. Can't be to careful."

"Can we see the patients?" Martha asked "I think we can help."

"Right this way." one said as they lead them into the next room.

As soon as the Doctor entered the room the walls started to spin and it became hard to even stand. This is bad. His mind ran a million miles per second to try to figure what the heck was happening.

"Call the others" a voice said "We got another infected.

"Doctor, are you ok." another voice shouted "Doctor!"

Then all rational thought disappeared and everything went black.

...

_Again, review. If you have time check out my first story Mind Tricks. It includes brainwashing, who does not like a good brainwashing fic? I will ubdate as soon as I can._

beaches in the Caris solar system.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. I told you guys it would take awhile to update this. I will try once week. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I am switching _

_..._

**CHAPTURE 2**

DOCTOR POV

...

The next thing he knew that Martha was standing over him. He groaned as he sat up. He was surprised to find himself on the ground of the TARDIS. What happened? The last thing he remembered was that he was on planet and he was passing out. What about the guards, the people in comas, and why the heck were they still on the TARDIS.

"What happened?" he asked Martha as he stood up.

"You saved everyone." Martha answered simply as she turned her back to him and walked to the control panel.

He did? He was pretty sure he did not, and if he did he had no memory of it. How did he do it and why could he not remember anything. Plus Martha was acting a little strange. She was a doctor and she was not the least bit concerned that he just woke up on the floor. Then again there could be a logical explanation, but he would have to keep his eyes open.

...

MARTHA POV

She watches helplessly as more bird like people came into the room and put the Doctor on a stretcher. She tried asking them several times what was going on but they were just ignoring her. She searched her mind for medical reason but she was sure that she would think of anything on her own. One the Doctor was a alien, and two they were on a different planet.

She tried to follow them as they took the Doctor away, but one of the birds grabbed her arm. "I am sorry, Miss, but you can not follow." She said

The bird women was about six feet tall. She had feathers on her arms and legs. Her hair was bright orange and was hanging down to her shoulders. Her eyes were yellow and her lips kind of resembled a beak. She looked kind and she was the only one currently talking to Martha. Hopefully she would tell Martha what she needed.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked

The woman sighed "He has fallen into a coma. I am sorry but no one comes out of it."

"May I please see him." Martha asked "I am in training to become a Doctor. The entire reason we came was to investigates the comas."

"Sure" the Women responded "But you should start with some of the victims who has been in the coma longer."

Martha just wanted to see the Doctor first thing, but she figured she might as well play doctor herself and see if she could help these people. If no one comes out, then she should look for a cure for herself.

DOCTOR POV

...

"How did I save everyone" he asked suspiously

"You have saved so many, why do you have to save anymore." Martha said

He stepped back "You are not Martha."

...

...

_Sorry for the short chapture guys. _


	3. Chapter 3

_HI, review. I forgot my disclamer before, I own nothing. Sadly I do not own Doctor Who or basicly anything. REVIEW_

_..._

**CHAPTURE 3**

MARTHA POV

She watched as the women lead her down the hallway. Eventually, they got to a door. The woman pulled out a card opened the door. They walked into a large room that was full of more bird like creatures and other aliens on a bunch of beds. Martha assumed that they were the victims of the comas. She watched as a few birds tended to the patients. They must be the nurses.

Martha slowly walked up to the bed closest to her. On it was a man with scales all over his body and bright blue hair. She checked his pulse and it was slow. Then she realized that the man was smiling. She walked to the next patient and it was the same. She walked down the also looking at all the people in the beds. Every single one had the same smile on their faces. They looked happy for some reason.

"The biggest mystery, even bigger then why they are falling into the comas." the woman said "Why do they seem so happy?"

"Good question" Martha replied as she looked closer at one of the aliens

"Some of the people are thinking that it is a blessing. Some people want to become like them." The woman continued "That the smiles prove that it is the best thing that could ever happen to you."

Martha stayed quiet as she walked up to the next bed.

"I think it is a loud of junk. I never want to end up like these poor people." the woman stated

Her mind raced with what was happening. She tired to think of all the reasons for symptoms like this from her time in medical school. She thought of a few things, but she was not sure if they implied to aliens. The part that was confusing her the most was the smiles.

"The Doctor was not smiling when you took him away." Martha said

"It takes awhile. Sooner or later they all start smiling. I was help carrying a patient when I saw it happen. With in five minutes of them falling into it, I saw their lips curve upward. Creeps me out." The woman replied

DOCTOR POV

...

He watched as the fake Martha smiled at him. He thought of as many aliens that could shape shift that he could think of. It could by Zygons, but that would not explain how it got onto the TARDIS. Or why he passed out... The comas. He suddenly realized where he was. He was not if he preferred it to Zygons or not.

"I fell into the coma." the Doctor said

He watched as the 'Martha' smile grew "I was waiting for you to realize. I did not expect it to take so long. You are so very clever, but you sometimes can not see what is right in front of you."

"None of this is real." The Doctor replied

"Of course it is real." Martha persuaded "Your mind is very real place."

"Who are you." he asked

"I am Martha." she said as she walked toward him "I am your loyal companion that you can travel with forever."

"You are not Martha" he snarled

She sighed "Here you can have anything. I could travel with you forever and never be injured. No one dies here. Is that not what you always wanted. For everyone to be safe?"

Something he has always wanted. He has risked and gave his life so many times for others to live. He was a Doctor, a person who always helped when he could. If he could not help, he helped anyway. If there was the smallest chance he could help someone, he would. Yet, this was not helping anyone. There was no one her to protect.

"Come on. You have to be sick of being everyone's protector. To much responsibility to see everyone to see everyone to die eventfully." Martha responded

There was a slight pain in his hearts. Everyone he had ever loved left him. No matter how hard he tried everyone left him. His planet, Suzan, companion after companion, ... Rose. No, he could not have self pity now. He had to stay strong. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind.

"It will never have to happen again." Martha responded as if reading his mind

Then again they were in his mind. She could tell everything he was thinking. Something he never wanted anyone to know.

"Who are you." he repeated

"I take the people with the deepest desires and take them here. Inside their own mind so they could be happy forever. I am not some monster, I am a blessing. Every person who every got pulled into my coma is happy." She responded

"Let me out."

"It was your choice to stay or not. But first you need to see what I have to offer." She responded

"How could I stay. Martha, the real Martha is out there. She is stranded on a planet a long way from home. All the people in the universe who need me. You can show me what ever you want, but I will leave as soon as possible."

She smiled "We will see about that."

...

_Review, review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, there. Why do you people refuse to REVIEW? Please, I want to know what you guys think about this story. Review please._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 4**

MARTHA POV

Martha worked for about an hour straight with nothing to prove for it. She had not seen anything near what this was. She could not think of anything that could have caused this, let alone anything that could fix it. She was getting more and more frustrated as she worked. She really wished that she was the one to fall into the coma so the Doctor could just fix everything and they could be on there way. The Doctor would have been able to fix this in no time and things would have been a lot simpler.

Eventually one of the bird people brought her a tray of what looked like food. In the center there was a large glop of blue jelly and on the sides there were five red sticks. Martha really hoped it was food. She was starving and felt like she could eat anything, no matter how odd looking it was.

"We have made sure it is safe to consume for humans." the bird said as it handed over the tray.

"Thanks." Martha replied even though she was unsure how they knew she was human.

As the bird walked away Martha looked down at her plate. There was no silverware so Martha scooped the a bit of the jelly onto her fingers and raised it to her nose. It smelled sour but Martha learned from traveling that she should never judge something before she tried it. She raised it to her mouth and gagged and the rancid taste. Then she tried the sticks and she was relived when they tasted descent. After she finished the sticks and choked down as much of the jelly as she could, she went back to work.

DOCTOR POV

...

He watched as the ship somehow began to take off. He had no idea where the so called ship was going, but he had to admit that he was slightly scared. He had lived for a long time and had seen a lot of things. Part of him was worried that he might see something and change his mind about it. That he would see something so big that he would give in. He assumed that it was what happened to everyone else who fell into these comas.

No, he could not do that. He could not be that selfish. The people in the universe needed him, this planet needed him, right now Martha probably needed him right now more then anyone. This was only her fourth alien planet. He knew that Martha was strong, but he was still responsible of her. If he never woke up she would be left alone.

Suddenly the fake Martha turned to face him "You know that is not true. Setting 432, if a companion is on a certain location for more then a week without you resetting it, the ship will immediately teleport her inside of it and take her home."

He mentally kicked himself for letting his thoughts wonder. The creature could take whatever he was thinking and use it ageist him. Martha then turned around and cupped his face in her hand. He did not move and stared into her eyes harshly.

"No, it is good that I can hear what you are thinking, we are in your mind after all. We can talk about the things that you have been forcing you to realize the things that you have been pushing back for such a long time." Martha said as she pulled away.

He had to be tough. He could not let this creature win. He had to stand tall until he found a way to escape. If that meant that he had to face the things he feared, he would do it.

"Let's start with the real Martha. You know that she will not last forever. None of your companions do." the fake Martha stated "Martha is going to witness something terrible."

"You can't know that" the Doctor replied

"I am not only in your mind. I can also see a bit into your future. Martha is going to have to go through one of the hardest things any of your companions have gone through."

"Stop it" he snapped, he really did not want to hear this

"For an entire year she is going to face an unbearable amount of pain. She will be alone and she will be running for her life the entire time so she could save you and an entire planet." the Martha said "The worse part is she will survive it. For the rest of her life she will have to deal with that. If you wake up it will become a fixed point and there will be no stopping it. Then again, you always knew that bad things would happen to your companions. Yet, you are selfish because you need someone to be with you. Stay here and none of that will happen."

The Doctor said nothing because somehow he knew that she was not lying.

"Every companion ends up leaving you or something worse. It breaks your hearts, but you still do it over and over agian. Stay here and it will never happen again." the Martha continued

He felt a tap on his shoulder and as he looked around he saw Rose Tyler standing behind him.

"You will never have no be alone again." Rose said "Here we can be together forever."

...

_Review please_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, thanks for all the reiveiws, keep them coming. They inspire me to ubdate faster. Thanks for everything and enjoy the of Romance in this chapture, and with Romance I have no idea what I am doing. Tell me how I did._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 5**

DOCTOR POV

...

Rose... his Rose. Without thinking he imminently pulled her into his embrace. "Rose" he whispered

"Doctor" she mumbled into his neck

She was here with him. He dreamed of seeing her for so long. He closed his eyes and sighed as he pulled her closer to him. The feeling of her in his arms was exactly how he remembered. Her scent, her heart beat, every little thing was exactly as he remembered. He thought he would never see her again. He thought that he lost her forever. His eyes snapped open when he realized that he did in fact lose her forever. As he remembered where he was he pushed her away from him.

"You are not Rose" He snarled

...

MARTHA POV

She lost track of all time. She tried everything that came to her mind, but she got no where. She interviewed as many people as she could and kept getting the same answers over and over again. After awhile she asked if she could see the Doctor and she got a "NO" in response. Apparently they never seen a Time Lord like him and wanted to run a few tests on if the coma gave different responses to him, but they insured her that they would keep him safe and not take advantage. They said that lots of planets would kill for a vial of his blood, but they swore that do nothing of that sort. Martha hoped she could believe them.

The bird who brought her the food earlier came up to her "We have arranged a place for you to sleep."

"Thanks, but I am fine." Martha responded

The Bird shook it's head " Studies show that humans need eight hours of sleep to function properly. You have been working for a very long time and need rest. Please,"

Martha sighed and let the bird lead her to another room. The room had a single bed in it. As soon as the bird left Martha collapsed onto it. It was lumpy as heck but at the moment Martha really could care less. She was asleep with in no time.

DOCTOR POV

...

He was foolish. The moment he saw Rose's face all of his logical thought disappeared. He for a few moments thought that she was really there. He wanted so desperately to believe that she really was there. He let his emotions get above his head. In this situation that was the exact worse thing that he could of done. Yet, it still broke his hearts to push her off of him.

"Doctor" the thing said in the voice he longed to hear again.

"You are not her" he repeated

It tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. "Don't touch me." he snapped

"Doctor, I love you. I am the closest thing there is. I have all her memories with you, I have her personality, and I have all the love she had for you. I am her. We can be here together forever."

He shook his head "You are not my Rose" that all he could think of saying.

Her face fell "You already lost me once, are you really going to leave me now."

His hearts broke even more. She looked so sad, something he never wanted Rose to see. He knew that this was not really her, but he still hated to see her like this. It took every bit of his self control not to pull her back into his embrace and never let go.

"Don't you love me?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

Of course he loved Rose. He lost her and now to see her so close. He could feel his resistance failing. All he wanted to do was hold her. No matter how many times he reminded himself it was not real, it did not work. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to give up and never leave this place. But, he would not give in. He had people to save and that was what the real Rose would have wanted.

She took another step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. No matter how hard he tried he could not pull away. She pressed his lips to his and for some reason he could not help but kiss back. Suddenly his mind started to cloud. He knew he should pull away, but every inch of him refused. His mind got foggier and foggier and the moment he realized what was happening it was to late.

They kissed a bit longer before she pulled away. This was his Rose. She had come back to him somehow. Now they could be happy, now he could be happy. A warmth fueled in his chest as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He loved her so much and now they could have there forever together.

"How did you come back?" he asked

She smiled her brilliant smile "That does not matter. All that matters is that we are together." she said "Your goanna stay with me, right?"

"Forever." he whispered and then she kissed him again.

...

MARTHA POV

She was shaken awake. At first she was unsure where she was then she remembered. She looked up to find one of the nurses above her. They lead her to another room where she saw the Doctor on a table. He was grinning...

_DUN DUN DUNNNN Review and tell me what you guys think._


End file.
